


"my bed has been different ever since you slept in it"

by bluelemonadeandcookies



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelemonadeandcookies/pseuds/bluelemonadeandcookies
Summary: wilbur shows up to your house after a while of you two not speaking. turns out, after your break up you both were left missing the other.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbur Soot/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	"my bed has been different ever since you slept in it"

**Author's Note:**

> "my bed has been different ever since you slept in it" + "everything in my house reminds me of you"

you shut off your pc with a deep sigh, and get up from your chair. sleepiness lies in your whole body after a day of streaming. you grab your phone from your desk and toss it on your bed. it flops and lands face up. you stare at the phone, resting just in front of your pillows.

they mock you.

shaking your head, you turn around towards your bedroom door and swing it open. all the tiredness that rested heavy in your limbs now gone. you walk into your kitchen, flipping on the light. you open the pantry to look for a late night snack. grabbing a box of cereal, you flip open the tab and open the bag. you find a bowl in the cabinets and shake the cereal into the bowl. a piece of paper flutters out.

hesitantly, you grab it and unfold it. 'hello :) <3' it reads. you dont know how to feel about how quickly you recognized the handwriting.

wilburs notes had always made you smile.

you feel conflicted now.

you could either put the note in the shoebox in your closet holding all his other notes, or you could throw it away. you spin around softly, eyes finding the trash can. it stared back. you settle for folding the note back up and putting it back in the cereal box.

you shut your eyes and take a deep breath, trying to calm your brain. pulling open the handle to the fridge, you try and focus on eating your late night snack. While searching for the milk to go with your cereal, you accidentally set your eyes on the carton of strawberries that wilbur had left in your fridge for you. you scrunch up your eyebrows, gulp deeply, and move on. you grab the milk carton and yank it out of the cold fridge. you quickly pour it in the bowl, stuff it back in the fridge, and grab a spoon.

you toss your spoon down into the cereal bowl and place the bowl down on your dining table. you stand still for a second, catching your breath. you turn around and walk back to your bedroom to grab your phone. you pick it up off your bed and turn it on, quickly checking for any new notifications. as soon as you do, you see the eight text messages from him. wilbur. oh no.

wil <3

hey  
uh  
i’m sorry for msging you out of nowhere but  
i can’t sleep  
is it okay if i uh  
come over to your apartment?  
definitely 100% okay if its not fine  
nevermind, sorry for bothering you

you

uh yeah its ok  
come over

wil <3

thank you  
sorry if im bothering you, again

you

ur not bothering me  
its no problem wil

wil <3

ok

you

ok  
see you in 10 mins?

wil <3

funny story  
i’m actually outside your place right now

you blink in slight surprise. he was always one for texting to ask if he could come over after he had already driven over. you jog to your front door, more specifically the window adjacent to it. you stick your head out the window and look down and there he was. standing out on the pavement, his hand in his pocket and your favorite jacket of his tucked in his arms. you cant help but let out a small smile at the sight of him. he looks up from his phone and up at you, smiling back sheepishly. you nod your head in the direction of your apartment, and he starts walking the way up. you know he knows the way.

you stuck your head back into your home and shut the window. you waddled your way over to the front door. you shook your hands quickly, getting the nerves out of them. after a second, you could hear a very familiar knock on your door. oh, how you missed hearing it.

you unlocked the door and it flew open. you looked up into his eyes.

“hi.” he speaks first. just like he always did. you arent sure if thats a good thing or bad.

“hey.” you respond, trying to send it out casually. it was shaky. you were sure he could tell. your eyes widen and you blink once, twice, a third time.

“oh, come in, come in.” you open the door wider and wait until he steps forward enough until you close it shut. it makes a noise slightly louder than you expected and you flinch ever so slightly. you were sure he could tell.

he takes off his shoes before he walks in your house further. you could both feel the awkwardness hanging from the ceiling.

“do you want cereal?” you cringe at the uncomfortable tone in your voice and tuck your hands into your sides. he smiles slightly.

“sure.” he ducks his head shyly and hangs the jacket in his arms on the back of your couch. he steps into your kitchen and grabs a bowl from the cabinet he knows the bowls are in. you watch as he grabs the same cereal box you had left out and pours into the colorful bowl. the paper note you had decided to put back in the box flies out once more. you cringe and look away when you see him pick it up off the counter and open it. he turns his head towards you and, as fast as you can, you shift your eyes down to the ground to stare at your socks. they wouldnt look at you longingly after writing cute notes to put in your cereal boxes, would they?

you shuffle and take your seat back at the dining table. you set your phone down on the corner and pick up your spoon with your hand. swirling your spoon around the bowl, you can hear him getting a spoon and walking over to sit across from you.

you sit there in an odd mix of awkward and comfortable silence. weird.

you both finish your bowls and get up at the same time.

“oh, i can wash your bowl for you, please.” wilbur rushes to pick up your bowl and walk away with it. you open your mouth to object but find yourself unable to speak. you wouldnt know what to say anyways.

you pick up your phone and walk to the couch. he follows after a bit. you sit on the couch and avoid each others gaze.

"im uh, sorry for coming over." he speaks, voice low, as if he doesnt want to scare you.

you shake your head softly, "its no problem." i missed you anyways. the words hang unspoken on your tongue. your eyes catch on the jacket he had rested on the back of the couch.

"you brought the jacket." you cringed at how your statement sounded slightly like a question. wilbur nodded.

"yeah, yeah i did," he chuckled lowly, "dont know why exactly i did though."

you let the silence take over, not knowing what to say.

"why did y-"

"my b-"

you both start talking at the same, cutting yourselves off when you realize the other is talking. you giggle lightly.

"you go first," he tells you. you breathe.

"i was just gonna ask why you came here. we havent really talked in weeks." you clear your throat after speaking, the question you had been wanting to ask since he got here, finally out in the air.

"oh," he spits out, "well uh." he looks around uncertainly.

"my bed has been different ever since you slept in it." he says, the words coming out of his mouth in the prettiest way. how does someone speak so pretty?? you breathe out a chuckle.

"my life has been different ever since you were in it," youve thought about how talking to him again would go, yet you never thought it would be like this. you were never really one to get to say the things you had planned to say, and boy had you planned to say this.

"everything in my house reminds me of you. i dont know how to keep the thought of you out of my head and it makes me crazy," you continue, "why did we even break up? i cant bring myself to remember."

your short speech finishes with a small voice crack on your end. another cringe can be found on your face.

"we uh," wilbur pipes up, "well. i actually dont know."

you let out a humorless laugh. wilburs eyes find your face and stay there, and you can feel your face burning up in a silent blush.

"i miss you." he whispers, and you can feel the desperation from your side of the couch.

"can you hug me?" you whisper back, like two teenagers having a sleepover, quiet words finding each other in the dimly light apartment, so late at night. wilbur crawls over to you and brings his arms around your shoulders. you wrap your around his middle and breathe him in.

"its so late and im so tired and i cant sleep without you anymore." your voice breaks, and wilburs hug gets ever so slightly tighter.

"wanna go to sleep in your room?" he whispers once again, the vibration of his voice being felt on your head. comforting. you nod.

you stand up together and wilbur nudges you in the direction of your bedroom after kissing the top of your head. you continue walking and you can hear him grabbing your phones and turning off your kitchen lights and living room lamps.

you crawl into your sheets and bury your head in your arms on top of your pillows. your breath steadies. wilbur plugs your phone in your charger and lays it on your nightstand. he lays his phone on top of yours.

he follows your lead and crawls into the bed as well, hen reaches over you and turns off your lamp. wilbur holds you close and lulls you to sleep with his warmth.

he doesnt say a word when you wear his jacket the next day. but you do find a note in the right pocket with a little drawn heart on it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first post here so i hope its good :)))
> 
> pls enjoy and ty for reading


End file.
